


Remy's Talk

by shnuffeluv



Series: Danger Gays: The Extras [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, October | Toby Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders Are Siblings, Protective Older Brothers, References to Sex, Remy is just a smol gay, The Talk, but his big brother Toby will always be there to help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Remy gets a crush on a guy at school. He doesn't know what to do, but Toby might?





	Remy's Talk

Remy tapped lightly on Toby’s door, almost afraid to approach his brother, even though he really needed to. Toby looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled, and Remy felt some small part of him settle at the expression. “Hey, Rem. Something up?” he asked.

“Uh...yeah,” Remy said. “Can I come in?”

Toby nodded, and Remy walked in, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Toby’s eyebrows rose. “Wow, this must be serious,” he said. “You never close the door unless you don’t want Mom or Dad snooping.”

Remy shifted uncomfortably. “Toby...I...I think I have a crush on someone, and I don’t know what to do!”

“Oh, well, that’s okay!” Toby said. “What’s her name?”

“It’s...uh...his name is George. He’s in my Geography class,” Remy blurted.

Toby blinked, before moving to sit on the edge of his bed and pat the mattress next to him. “Sit down, Rem, we can talk about it.”

“Promise you won’t tell Mom and Dad?” Remy asked.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Toby said solemnly.

Remy let out a shaky breath. “Okay,” he said softly, sitting next to Toby on the bed. “It’s just...he’s really cute, and smart, and I know he would probably never be interested in me, and I know it’s wrong, but...”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Toby said. “It’s not wrong to love guys, Rem.”

Remy shook his head. “Mom and Dad say it’s wrong. Only Vanessa’s allowed to bring guys home, and that’s because she’s a girl.”

“Yeah? Well Mom and Dad don’t know everything,” Toby said, wrapping an arm around Remy’s shoulder. “And it’s not wrong to love guys as a guy. I don’t like guys, myself, but I know that other people do. And that’s okay. It’s okay that you’re one of those people. It doesn’t make you any less human, any less my brother, any less someone to be loved.”

“I don’t think I can tell him. Or Mom and Dad,” Remy said, turning bright red.

“That’s okay,” Toby said. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But do you mind if we talk a little bit about...sex and stuff just so I know you know?”

Remy turned scarlet. “Sure. They don’t exactly...teach this stuff in health class.”

“Okay. So, obviously consent is the first thing you should know. Never, ever touch anyone without their consent. Don’t let anyone touch  _ you _ without  _ your _ consent. Okay?” Toby asked. “Obviously, if you’re in danger and there’s no way out, you don’t want to die. But as soon as you’re safe, you get help if something happens.”

Remy’s stomach twisted but he nodded. He knew that Vanessa had gotten a talk like this from their parents, and wondered why he and Toby didn’t, and how Toby knew this if that was the case.

“Okay. Now, obviously, people will say abstinence is the only way to not get STDs, and to not get anyone pregnant. Technically, they’re right, but that won’t stop people from wanting to have sex. And that’s where condoms come in,” Toby said.

Remy held up a hand. “Tobes, I don’t know if I’d ever do...down there.”

“Anal or oral, doesn’t matter, you can still get diseases,” Toby said. “Always use a condom. I can show you a video on how to put one on, or you can find one on your own, but basically, you get it over the head and roll it down to the base. There are different sizes for different widths. Don’t be ashamed to use one or the other, you need to use what’s comfortable for you.”

Remy was red as a tomato but nodded. “This is embarrassing...” he mumbled.

“I’d rather you be safe than sorry. If I overwhelm you we can put a pin in it, but I want you to stay safe, no matter who you love, Rem,” Toby said.

Remy nodded. “What else?”

“Deleting search history. You know how to do that on the family computer?” Toby asked.

Remy nodded. “I use that when I want to play games even though I said I need to research something.”

“Good. You can look up all sorts of videos online about how to put on condoms, and to find information on sex in general, you can even find actual porn if you want to, but you need to know how to delete search history, so Mom and Dad don’t find out when they get online. Which, actually, next point: porn and fanfiction. Some of it is completely out there and unrealistic, yes, but a lot of it can give you better information than I can when it comes to the actual ‘gay’ side of things. Just, again, delete the browsing history afterwards and add a few websites after you go through what you wanted to, so that Mom and Dad aren’t suspicious,” Toby lectured.

Remy nodded again. “Thanks, Toby. Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“Well, there’s stuff specific to different sexual experiences, but I think research would tell you that better than I could,” Toby said, turning slightly pink. “Because...well, I don’t really know how to use lube when it comes to anal...”

“Gah! No!” Remy exclaimed. “I’ll look that up on my own, I do not need intimate details from you.”

“Okay, good,” Toby sighed. “I was a little worried about having to try and explain that.”

“No, I’m good,” Remy rushed to say.

“Good. Now that we’ve talked about that...” Toby checked to make sure that their parents weren’t outside, and locked the door before making his way back to his bed and grinning. “About George. Tell. Me. Everything!”

Remy grinned a thousand-watt smile as he dove into everything he knew about George, who sat next to him in Geography, every day, without fail. He talked about how George snuck in chocolate and other candy in class, and passed some to Remy occasionally. How they’d snicker at substitute teachers together, and how they just, in general...clicked. Maybe not romantically to George, but definitely at least as friends for both of them. Toby nodded along to all of it, grinning all the while. And as Remy ran out of steam and their mother announced it was time for dinner from the bottom of the stairway outside Toby’s room, Toby gave him a hug and murmured, “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

“Of course,” Remy said, looking almost offended. “You’re, like, my best friend Toby. Of course I would tell you! And besides, if I didn’t tell someone soon I would burst, and if Mom and Dad found out, I’d be in deep...you-know-what.”

“Yeah,” Toby sighed. “Still. Thank you. And know that you can come to me any time, for anything.”

“Thanks, Tobes,” Remy said with a relieved grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
